forever_onwardfandomcom-20200215-history
Mana
What could be considered the Aura of the universe itself and is one of the few fundamental constructs of reality. Mana is infused in all things, from flowing water, the clouds in the sky, and even the rolling earth. All things have Mana and are made up of Mana in one way or another. It is much the same as Chi, one can manipulate Mana through incantations, spells, objects, and so on; Mana in a way being even more versatile than one's Aura. More over it seems that much like Aura, a person is completely made up of Mana thanks to their body being a part of the physical world and taking the physical world into their being. Mana and aura also share the same violent affects, with the same sort of destruction upon a living form. Mana is also an easily supplemented thing, with a person able to drain Mana from the world around them just like they would with Aura. While not as personal as Aura, Mana can easily replicate anything from even a living body to rocks. This is because a person is able to break down, deconstruct, arrange, rearrange, reconstruct, and reconstitute matter by expending their Aura. This allows mages who use Mana to be able to convert even water into fire through the use of their magic and powers. Construct Mana is one of the few metaphysical constructs of reality, it exists as a part of and within all things, seemingly born into this world when the Weavers used the power of the Old Gods and fashioned reality through it's conception. Mana exists in, as, and as a part of all things within existence from the smallest bit of energy to entire atomic structures. It exists as a near endlessly renewable resource constantly transferring from Mana in the sunlight joining with the leaves and trees which then becomes a part of the animals. This is a perfect and endless system where in Mana whether destroyed or scattered always ends up rejoining with itself in some endless and unknowable cycle, it is said that even when the universe ends Mana will exist within the Ether of oblivion. Mana itself is tricky because the changes in Mana change the universe around it, as the Mana in the air is rapidly changed to match the Mana in fire, the air itself will ignite to become the willed shape and construct. This seems to be a match with Aura and the Flames; all doing the desired affect through different causes but the same outcome occurs; Flames manipulate the element itself, Mana manipulates its own being causing the universe to act in its accord, and Aura turns into the mass and energy needed. There is a lesson to be found in this, the superiority of Mana above the other two because of it's sheer versatility, through a proper conduit Mana changes not how the elements react or baring an outside force to create energy and mass but instead changes how the universe reacts. Through the proper application and changes in Mana it is thought that one may even obtain the levels of a God. Living things that have their Mana drained have been shown to be overly exhausted, having the energy which Mana helps to generate and people use taken with it. While this does not seem like much if a living thing has all of it's Mana drained from them then that living thing will in fact die, losing even the energy to continue brain function. More than that Mana is disruptive; as shown in the Magnetic Storm of Shambala, an invisible storm of Mana spanning miles across that causes an influx of energy to the point that even a simple activation of one's Aura shatters and bends reality inwards to cause an eruption of all dimensional planes around the targeted area. Even more still, when reaching extreme levels it has been shown all Mana converts into its purest form, at this state physical form and even individual conscious thought is lost to the user; it is like being broken down by Ether. Uses While the uses for Mana seems almost endless there halved been two fields of use that came into being as far as the actual use of Mana. These being the schools of magic and the schools of energy. The school of Magic is as it seems, bending and warping Mana in order to not only distort the fields of reality but to summon forth and break down those realities as the Mage sees fit. The issue that arises when it comes to this field that the field of Energy replaces is overtaking the user, when there is too much Mana to control or when the raw amount becomes so dangerous as to possibly destroy or distort the user what could any living being do. In this case; create and operate machines which will allow these extreme levels to in some cases be harnessed. In other cases they work to pull and recycle Mana unnaturally which give people anything from electricity to keeping unnatural cities aloft. Energy Also known as the Machine School, this devotion to the study and use of Mana has one true purpose; work beyond the human limitations. At certain points it becomes dangerous for humans to operate or be near Mana without the fear of being completely destroyed or becoming nothing but Mana themselves. This is where many created the great Mana Engines, machines that could work near these extreme levels and properly cycle them. Usually taking the form of massive natural generators such as turbines or windmills their motion draws in the Mana from whatever desired source is around them, pulling at it and drawing all the energy it can from it before turning it a harness-able form which is then utilized by the people. There is however a danger to them, once set up a Mana Engine runs the risk of not only creating a massive collapse of the dimensions but breaking down things within its field into Mana. As such they can not be mass produced as say batteries but instead are installed as the power plants to try and keep the damage from their use at a minimum. More over the values at which these Mana Engines should run are input mechanically and not actively regulated like with Magic meaning that by inputting the wrong value a Mana Engine could go from simply pulling in the needed amount through its use to instead drawing in massive amounts possibly leading to the deaths of anyone within it's range. Magic The second school of Mana study is the school of Magic, the use of mental effort to affect Mana; this breaks down and arranges matter, restructuring these elements depending upon the structure of the matrix, spoken or otherwise, of the spell used. Those in the study of Magic often apply their trade in a generalist sense, creating spells that can be used in the home or by the general populous. A smaller minority will work to create spells used for combat or to contain things from monsters to controlling giant beasts. Within the fields of Magic there are those who have even learned to apply the trade to being able to create massive artificial beings that are controlled by their masters will. The field and study of magic by and large seems to be a constrained field that is usually kept out of the public sphere; kept mostly to advanced technical schools or within the esoteric constraints of universities made only for the pursuit and practice of the arcane. This keeps the overly destructive spells and curses from reaching the public sphere and their power from wreaking havoc Mana Wells An unexplained phenomenon, Mana Wells are massive wellsprings of the energy where in objects contain six to even seven times the normal amount without breaking down or beings losing their individuality. No one knows just how they exist but they are extremely rare, each of them usually secluded areas that not only permiate with this wild Mana but everything around it has been tainted and touched by magic from living things being born with spells infused with them to the plants spilling out power and wild arcane energy. People go to these places to try and find and study the wild magic within it or even to capture some of the power for themselves, becoming even more powerful than what they could ever find on their own. There are some contained spots where people can find Mana Wells; that being within a few of the select Fae races the most well known examples being Elves and Dragons. These beings had existed from the start of Mana coming into the world, becoming a part of it and filled within a part of their power as Mana Wells and containing not only magic but the arcane within them. For some it made them enemies but others it made them easy targets to become slaves for their magic, stealing it from them and then using them as a battery. Others partner with them sharing in their Mana to make them stronger and to ehance their powers and abilities.